Time is nothing
by Angelyy
Summary: Jade, une jeune fille hors du commun ne trouvant pas sa place dans son époque se verra offrir la chance d'une nouvelle vie, d'un nouveau monde ou elle rencontrera la personne qui changera tout.
1. Chapitre 1

**Avez-vous déjà eu cette sensation de décalage par rapport au monde qui vous entoure ? Cette impression de ne pas comprendre ce que pensent vos amis votre famille ou même tous les gens que vous avez rencontrés. Cette impression de s'être trompé d'époque, de se sentir loin de la réalité, de rêver d'autres temps, d'autres siècles, de quelque chose de diffèrent. Cette sensation, je l'ai depuis que je suis toute petite depuis toujours je rêve ma vie sans la vivre, le monde de la chevalerie me fascine et ce n'est que dans mes pensées, avec de la musique celtique dans les oreilles que je me sens réellement bien puisque je peux imaginer ma vie à cette époque qui me fascine tant, celle du Roi Arthur. Cette légende me fascine, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire la connaissance de ces chevaliers dont j'admire le courage, la force et surtout le sens de l'honneur. J'aurais dû vivre dans ces temps où les idéaux et le véritable honneur existaient encore, ou l'on n'avait pas encore détruit la nature et ou on se battait pour défendre son pays ou sa famille, ou tout avait un vrai sens. Le monde dans lequel je vis aujourd'hui est un monde où chacun est centré sur sa petite personne, ou on ne poursuit que des choses superficielles et un monde dans lequel je pense ne jamais trouver ma place. Mon nom est Jade, j'ai 19 ans, je viens d'avoir mon baccalauréat, donc un nouveau chapitre commence pour moi. Autour de moi je peux voir l'enthousiasme de mes amies, une nouvelle vie, de nouvelles rencontres, bref une page qui se tourne. Cette euphorie je ne la partage pas, je me sens tellement loin de tout ça. Pour être tout à fait honnête je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir réellement des amis, à moins que les livres puissent en être alors ce sont les seuls amis que j'ai ! Je suis toujours le nez dans des livres histoire, mythologie grecque, légendes celtiques… C'est auprès d'eux que je trouve le plus grand réconfort et que je me sens réellement bien, pour me résumer en trois petits mots je vous dirais que je suis « hors du temps ».**

Jeudi 26 juin

Le bruit de la pluie contre la vitre attira mon attention, dans la rue j'aperçus un couple de personnes âgées main dans la main, bien que le soleil ne soit pas au rendez-vous, je pouvais les voir riant, amoureux et innocents comme de jeunes enfants. L'amour… Je n'avais encore jamais été amoureuse de personne, j'espérai l'être un jour, ce sentiment semble si beau, il existe dans chaque culture, il est présent dans chaque esprit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à Lancelot, à chaque fois que je lisais ses exploits j'étais de plus en plus séduite, je passais souvent plusieurs heures à imaginer ma rencontre avec cet homme si parfait. Je jalousais également son grand amour Guenièvre, parce qu'elle avait son cœur mais aussi pour sa beauté. Je ne me suis jamais trouvé belle, je suis une fille comme les autres, pas plus belle et pas plus laide que la moyenne, normale je dirais. Trop normale pour plaire à un chevalier que je ne connais pas et que je ne rencontrerai jamais ? Oui. Après avoir analysé l'absurdité de mes réflexions, je décidai de rentrer chez moi.

Affalée sur mon lit je repensais au mythe d'Aristophane dont m'avait parlée ma prof de philosophie. L'humanité était en fait à la base composée de trois espèces, males, femelles et androgynes. Un jour Zeus pour les punir de leur arrogance les sépara par un énorme éclair, les androgynes furent donc séparés et durant tout le reste de leur vie, ils/elles ont recherchés leur moitié, leur âme sœur pour retrouver le bonheur et la plénitude perdus. Je me dis que ma moitié à moi est en train de vivre là, à cet instant précis, sans se douter que je l'attend, que je pense à elle, et que je l'aime déjà de tout mon cœur. Je frissonnais de plaisir à cette pensée lorsque ma mère rentra dans la chambre.

« -Le diner est prêt ma chérie. Ce soir c'est raviolis au menu ! »

C'est le moment du diner que ma mère choisit pour me harceler de questions à propos du logement pour l'année prochaine ; colocation, foyer ou appartement pour moi toute seule ? Ma mère est une personne très active, je pense que derrière cette hyperactivité et cette nervosité constante se cache une grande souffrance et un grand vide qu'a laissé mon père. Il est mort il y a deux ans, une mort soudaine, foudroyante, crise cardiaque un soir dans un hôtel. J'en ai aussi énormément souffert, j'en souffre encore actuellement et je pense que ce sera toujours le cas, cette douleur fait partie de moi, je l'ai acceptée et je vis tous les jours avec. Je suis plus inquiète au sujet de ma mère, lorsque je ne serai plus là, l'année prochaine elle n'aura plus rien à quoi s'accrocher et je pense que c'est ça qui lui fait le plus peur.

« -Jade ? Tu m'écoutes au moins ? » Ma mère me tira de mes pensées.

« - Oui excuse-moi, je suis fatiguée avec toutes ces émotions…

-J'arrête de t'ennuyer pour ce soir mais promets-moi que demain on continue les recherches ? C'est important tu sais, je me fais du souci pour toi l'année prochaine, tu as toujours été tellement dans ton monde…

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser aller l'an prochain, je sais que tu ne me crois pas mais je te le prouverai ! » Répondis-je en lui adressant un petit sourire complice.

En réalité, je n'ai aucune motivation en ce qui concerne mon avenir, je préfère rêver, m'évader, imaginer… Bon sang Jade, tu as 19 ans, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? Je trainais les pieds jusqu'à ma chambre et me replongeai dans mes lectures. Pour me récompenser de mes bons résultats au baccalauréat, (mention très bien, et ouais !) ma mère m'a acheté l'intégrale de la saga de Jean Markale, ces trois livres expliquent la légende Arthurienne, d'une manière romancée plus moderne et à mon sens, plus agréables à lire que Chrétien de Troyes. Deux heures plus tard, je m'endormis la tête pleine des exploits des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, que demander de plus ? Bien que ce soit une simple légende, je voulais y croire, et je voulais la vivre. C'était mon monde, ma légende à moi.

Dans mon sommeil, j'eus une étrange sensation, mon matelas me semblait humide, et étrangement inconfortable. A force de me tourner et de me retourner je fini par me réveiller. Je fus tout d'abord éblouie par la lumière du soleil qui était ce matin-là, particulièrement forte. La deuxième chose qui me frappa fut la fraicheur ambiante, nous étions en été, certes, mais là il faisait carrément froid ! N'ayant pas encore complétement ouvert les yeux je m'aidais de mes deux mains pour me relever, et c'est à ce moment-là que je réalisais que j'étais en fait allongée dans l'herbe. Incrédule, je scrutais les alentours, de l'herbe, des arbres, une forêt qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Bordel de merde. Je m'étais endormie dans ma chambre, alors, pourquoi étais-je dans une forêt maintenant ? Tout allez bien trop vite pour moi, et je commençais à paniquer sérieusement quand j'entendis un craquement de branche juste derrière moi.

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me décider à commencer une fiction, ça me tenait vraiment à cœur donc j'espère que tout ça vous plaira ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à critiquer ou complimenter, dans les deux cas je suis preneuse ! A très bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le 2__ème__ chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent et me motivent. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, cela m'intéresse et m'apporte. _

Je me retournais brusquement, personne. Surement un tour de mon imagination débordante. Bon, je n'allais quand même pas rester ici toute la journée. Quand elle serait rentrée ma mère se ferait un sang d'encre. Je me mis en route. Une brise légère caressant ma peau et la faisant frissonner m'obligea à accélérer le pas.

Ma montre indiquait 8h30, voilà déjà une heure que je marchais et toujours le même paysage, le soleil était cependant plus haut dans le ciel, ses rayons de lumières qui fendaient la brume rendait cette foret magnifique, comme enchantée. Malgré cette ambiance et ce paysage idylliques, je commençais à vraiment angoisser. Je n'avais pas mon portable et je n'avais absolument aucune idée d'où je me trouvais. Alors que j'étais en train de réaliser que ma situation devenait compliquée voire désespérée, je fis un vol plané et je me retrouvais couverte de boue de la tête aux pieds. Je me retournais et regardais avec amertume la branche qui avait causé ma chute. Punaise, cette fois-ci j'étais vraiment désespérée… Seule, perdue, couverte de boue, au top Jade ! Seule dans ma marre de boue, je me disais qu'il n'y avait vraiment que moi pour me retrouver dans ce genre de situations. Puis d'un seul coup, une illumination ! Mais oui, c'était l'occasion de me prouver à moi-même que je pouvais être endurante et brave. Motivée par cette idée je me remis en route. Alors que je marchais d'un pas déterminé, je me retrouvais sur un sentier. Enfin ! J'hésitais, un bout du sentier continuait dans la foret, et l'autre traversait des collines verdoyantes, ce côté-là paraissait plus accueillant, je m'y engageais donc. C'était magnifique, ces collines d'un vert éclatant s'accordaient parfaitement avec le bleu du ciel, je me sentais si libre. J'eus envie de courir à en perdre haleine, je me sentais totalement libre, on aurait dit une folle. En courant les cheveux (boueux) au vent, je me prenais pour une héroïne de ces films d'aventures avec une touche de romantisme. Je ne me sentais plus du tout perdue bizarrement. J'étais libre.

Après quelques minutes de course effrénée, j'aperçus un petit ruisseau, c'était l'occasion idéale de me débarrasser de toute cette gadoue. Je m'assis et commençai à frotter énergiquement mes bras et mes jambes. Mon short et mon débardeur était complétement fichus. Soudain j'entendis des voix… d'hommes, tout près ! Je montais la petite colline qui m'empêchait de les voir, j'allais pouvoir leur demander ou je me trouvais par rapport à chez moi. Mais quand je les aperçus, je me suis vite ravisée. Bon sang. Si j'avais besoin d'un bain, ces hommes-là auraient eu besoin d'un lavage au karcher, ils étaient couvert de saleté, et portaient des habits que j'avais vu seulement dans des films qui traitaient du Moyen-Age ou même avant. Étrange vraiment… C'est le moment où j'étais tapie dans l'herbe à épier ces hommes que choisit une mouche pour m'attaquer, elle était particulièrement agressive. J'entamais donc un combat sans pitié avec ce nuisible en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible, après plusieurs pichenettes, elle commençait à être KO et je rigolais intérieurement. C'est en assenant le coup de grâce que je me fis repérer.

« -Qui est là ? » Beugla l'un d'entre eux.

Bordel. Je guettais les bruits de pas et avant que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, l'homme était au-dessus de moi. A plat ventre je relevais la tête timidement, et lui jetais un regard hésitant et apeuré. Et là surprise, il se mit à rire, je le regardais, perplexe, et puis j'ai réalisé que n'avais pas retiré la boue sur mon visage. Je me relevais, vexée, pour qui se prenait-il ce gros lard ?

« - Je pense m'être perdue, pourriez-vous me dire ou je suis s'il vous plait ? » demandai-je d'une voix pincée.

Il me regarda d'un air amusé, « -Ici tu es près du mur d'Hadrien fillette ! »

J'écarquillai les yeux, le mur d'Hadrien… Les habits bizarres… Tout s'additionna dans ma tête, avais-je fais un voyage dans le temps ? La plupart des gens auraient été terrifiés à cette idée, pour ma part je sentais une vague d'excitation monter en moi. Je me souvins avoir souhaitée de vivre à une autre époque juste avant de m'endormir et si mon souhait s'était réalisé ? Non, non, non arrêtes Jade c'est impossible. Et pourtant tout me portait à le croire, ce serait tellement beau…

Le raclement de gorge du gros homme me ramena à la réalité.

«-Nous partons en direction du Mur d'Hadrien, si nous nous arrêtons pour camper, nous y serons demain en fin de matinée, ce n'est pas dans mes principes de laisser une jeune femme livrée à elle-même, alors nous t'emmenons. »

Je le dévisageai, en fait il n'était pas si monstrueux et il avait l'air plutôt gentil, enfin bien sur la plupart des gens de mon époque l'auraient certainement pris pour un psychopathe ne connaissant pas le mot baignoire. J'analysais rapidement la situation, ils étaient 3 hommes assez imposant, avec des chevaux, moi j'étais seule, je ne connaissais absolument pas les environs et j'avais froid et faim. En plus si ils avaient voulus être malveillants envers moi, ils l'auraient déjà été (ou pas), mais je ne me sentais pas du tout de rester seule sans défense donc je décidais d'accepter leur proposition. Je me plaçais à cheval derrière l'homme corpulent dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom et nous nous mimes en route. Pierrick, Colin et Thimothee, c'étaient leur noms, ils vivaient près du Mur d'Hadrien et quand je leur demandais ce qu'ils faisaient dans les environs, Pierrick me répondit qu'ils faisaient une « ballade », au ton de sa voix je doutais immédiatement de lui.

Durant le voyage, je ne pus m'empêcher de littéralement les harceler de questions au sujet du Roi Arthur, et à ma grande surprise, ils n'en avaient jamais entendus parler. Ce sont les Romains qui régnaient et il y avait un commandant du nom d'Arthur Castus, qui était le leader d'un groupe de six chevaliers « Sarmates ». Décidément j'en apprenais des choses. Quelques minutes après je posais la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis le début.

« -Connaissez-vous un certain Lancelot Du Lac ? » demandai-je en tournant la tête parce que je rougissais déjà.

Les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire « - Nous connaissons un Lancelot tout simplement. Il fait justement parti des chevaliers Sarmates qui contrôlent le Nord du Mur. »

Je sentis une vague de frissons m'envahir, ma sensation de faim disparue immédiatement. Nous sommes au Nord du Mur ? Qu'est-ce que Lancelot contrôlait ? En me raclant la gorge pour tenter de cacher mes émotions je demandai d'une voix tremblotante et pleine d'appréhension « Euh.. Qu'y a-t-il au Nord du Mur ? » Je sentis Pierrick se raidir sous mes paroles et il me répondit dans un souffle « Un enfer blanc. »

_Voilà pour le chapitre 2, la suite sera posté très prochainement. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Après plusieurs heures de route, le paysage commençait à s'assombrir, les rayons du soleil faisait place à la lumière de la lune. Je regardais autour de moi, cet endroit était magnifique, j'observais les plaines, la fraicheur et la pureté de l'air m'enivraient. Dans mon époque à moi, ces magnifiques étendues d'herbes avaient dues être remplacées par des autoroutes ou par ces hideux immeubles qui montent tellement haut dans le ciel qu'ils pourraient atteindre les nuages. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là? J'observais les hommes sur leurs chevaux autour de moi, comment réagiraient-ils s'ils voyaient ce que nous avions fait? Nous ne savons jamais nous contenter de ce que nous avons, de ces choses simples qui nous sont pourtant si chères, et en voulant plus nous détruisons ces choses à jamais.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas réalisée que nous nous étions arrêtés. Pierrick se retourna vers moi : "Nous camperons ici ce soir."

Je descendis en silence du cheval, je n'avais pas envie de parler, cette journée avait été quand-même riche en émotions, et j'étais affamée et surtout fatiguée. Lorsque je suis arrivée près du feu, j'ai vu que l'un d'entre eux, Timothée faisait cuire un lièvre, je n'étais pas végétarienne mais je n'étais pas enchantée à l'idée de le manger, il était quand même en train de griller sous mes yeux. Mais quand Pierrick me donna un morceau je ne pus refuser, j'avais tellement faim, et je ne voulais pas non plus passer pour la nunuche de service. Et finalement c'était loin d'être mauvais, et puis j'avais plutôt intérêt à m'y habituer si je restais dans cette époque pendant encore longtemps. Pierrick, Timothée et Colin bavardèrent et plaisantèrent autour du feu et je décidai d'aller me coucher pour être plus en forme demain et enfin arriver au Mur d'Hadrien, retour à la civilisation enfin en quelque sorte. Le lendemain je fus la première à me réveiller, j'en profitais pour marcher un peu, avant de remonter à cheval. J'étais angoissée, ce qui est quand même normal je ne savais absolument pas ce qui aller se passer par la suite, arrivée au Mur d'Hadrien, comment serais-je vue par les gens qui y vivent, et par les chevaliers surtout? J'avais l'impression d'aller à un entretien d'embauche, pire, de repasser mon bac. Au loin j'entendis Pierrick et les autres s'activer, je retournais rapidement au campement et nous nous mires en route pour le Mur d'Hadrien.

"Nous y sommes" me dit Pierrick. Je regardais droit devant moi au loin, waouh. Ce Mur était vraiment magnifique, énorme. Au début cela m'a laissée sans voix, et plein de questions fusèrent dans mon esprit, qu'allait-il faire de moi, qu'y avait-il derrière ce mur? Plus nous nous approchions plus j'étais excitée et inquiète à la fois. Le mur devenait de plus en plus imposant, et je me sentais de plus en plus minuscule et ridicule à la fois. Qu'allais-je leur dire? Les hommes avec qui j'avais voyagé jusqu'ici n'étais pas du tout curieux ni bavard. Mais si on me posait des questions sur ma présence ici, sur ma tenue qui pouvais semblait bizarre puisque toutes les femmes que j'apercevais dans les champs portaient des robes et ne dévoilait pas un centimètre de leur peau. J'étais gênée, Pierrick et les autres saluaient des personnes qui travaillaient la terre, et toutes ces personnes me détaillaient, certains regards étaient déplacés, et d'autres semblait être critique. Bref, j'aurais vraiment aimé être une petite souris à ce moment précis.

Soudain j'entendis un bruit assourdissant, je tournais la tête, l'énorme porte du Mur s'ouvrait pour nous laisser passer, okay Jade respire, tout va bien aller, il n'y a pas de raison. Alors que nous parcourions des petites rues, les gens me dévisageaient, j'essayais désespérément de me cacher derrière la carrure imposante de Pierrick, en vain. Nous entrâmes dans un quartier plus élégant, je dirais, il y avait moins de monde, à mon grand soulagement. D'un coup, le cheval s'arrêta et Pierrick descendit. J'aperçue alors deux hommes avancer vers nous, ils ressemblaient à des chevaliers. Ils serrèrent la main à Pierrick, et Colin, et saluèrent Timothée de la main, puisque celui-ci partait avec les deux autres chevaux. Ils me fixèrent ensuite avec insistance. J'étais tétanisée sur le cheval, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire.

"-Nous l'avons trouvé au Nord du Mur, c'est une gamine, nous l'avons donc emmené avec nous." déclara Pierrick. Les deux chevaliers me fixait toujours, tous les deux avaient l'air très fort, mais doux en même temps ce qui me rassura un peu. L'un d'eux s'avança pour me faire descendre du cheval, je tremblais comme une feuille tellement j'étais embarrassée. Je n'étais pas du tout habituée au contact avec les hommes alors quand il me prit dans ses bras, j'étais dans tous mes états et je me sentais ridicule. Il due s'en apercevoir parce qu'il sourit malicieusement. Lorsque je fus enfin sur la terre ferme l'autre chevalier s'avança vers moi,

"-Je m'appelle Gauvain et lui c'est Galahad, et toi quel est ton nom?

-Jade" balbutiai-je, bon sang mais reprends toi Jade m'ordonnai-je. Et la question que je redoutais tant arriva; "D'accord Jade, et d'où viens-tu ?"

Mais que pouvais-je dire? Je n'allais quand même pas leur dire la vérité ou ils allaient me prendre pour une folle. Je réfléchis à toute allure.

"-J'ai quitté mon village, pour... voyager, voire de nouvelles choses quoi!" Ils me regardèrent tous d'un air perplexe, okay, l'improvisation ce n'étais vraiment pas mon truc. "Et malheureusement je me suis perdue..." continuai-je en haussant les épaules d'un air innocent et suppliant. Pitié plus de questions…

"-Et ton village comment s'appelle-t-il?" me demanda Galahad.

Oh non, là c'était vraiment la cata. Je n'arrivai plus à réfléchir, j'ouvrais la bouche puis la refermais, au bout d'un moment, j'envisageais sérieusement de faire semblant de m'évanouir, mais je n'étais pas forte pour faire semblant. Je commençais à transpirer et à m'imaginer qu'ils allaient probablement me bruler vive comme une sorcière lorsque j'entendis des bruits de sabots derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement, et j'aperçu un autre chevalier, j'aurais pu encore plus paniquer parce que un chevalier de plus, c'est plus de questions et donc de mensonges à trouver, mais non en fait. Je ne savais pas qui c'était mais je le trouvais plutôt agréable à regarder, carrément beau, il était brun, il avait l'air fort et il avait quelque chose de spécial, un charme mystérieux. J'étais tellement occupée à le détailler que je n'entendais pas le début de la conversation. Tout ce que j'entendis fut « Lancelot », aussitôt mon estomac se noua et mes mains devinrent moites (je devais vraiment apprendre à me contrôler). Je le regardais à nouveau, il avait plongé ses yeux dans les miens d'un air interrogateur, surpris, mais il y avait autre chose dans ce regard, que je n'arrivais pas à saisir. Je ne savais pas si c'était bien ou mal, mais je savais au fond de moi que cet homme serait important pour moi, sans pouvoir l'expliquer.

_Voilà pour le 3__ème__ chapitre. Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, je n'abandonne pas la fiction mais comme je travaille beaucoup en ce moment je posterais moins fréquemment. J'espère que ca vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. A bientôt !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà le chapitre 4. Je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant donc ne vous arrêtez pas ;)_

Déconnectée. J'étais vraiment déconnectée de la réalité, enfin si on pouvait appeler un voyage dans le temps une réalité bien sûr. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de Lancelot.

Vous savez ce moment (parfois ridicule) dans les films ou les regards se croisent et ou la caméra ralentie, tout est en suspens, il n'y a que deux personnes qui se fixent, le monde s'est arrêté de tourner, il n'y a plus rien qui compte hormis ces deux êtres. Et bien c'est un peu ce que je ressentais à cet instant précis. Mais lui que pensait-il ?

Lancelot se tourna vers Gauvain et celui-ci lui expliqua rapidement la « raison » de ma présence ici.

« Damoiselle. » Lancelot inclina la tête et me sourit, il…m'observa plus en détail et évidemment je rougis. Il me sourit malicieusement et me lança en désignant de la tête mes jambes nues (maigrichonnes) « D'où viennent ces vêtements ? Vous n'avez pas peur d'attraper froid ? » Me demanda t'il.

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre lorsqu'il me lança «Quoique, je serais là pour vous réchauffer.» Il m'adressa un clin d'œil. Évidemment tous les autres éclatèrent de rire, au grand plaisir de Lancelot qui affichait un sourire triomphal, il était fier de lui. Quant à moi, j'étais sous le choc, j'avais toujours imaginé mon Lancelot comme un prince charmant, je le voyais comme l'homme idéal sur tous les plans, naïve me direz-vous . Et là je tombais sur un goujat, qui avait des répliques aussi nulles que les racailles du 21eme siècle. Le coup du je vais te réchauffer, tout le monde sait que c'est naze. Bon, d'un autre côté, je me faisais draguer par un chevalier vraiment craquant, mais pour le coup le coté boulet l'emportait. Bref, je ne savais pas quoi répondre et Lancelot se dirigea vers ce que je pensais être les écuries. J'avais vraiment l'air stupide, et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu envie de pleurer.

Voyant que je n'étais pas d'humeur à rigoler, Galahad et Gauvain redevinrent sérieux et m'expliquèrent qu'ils allaient me conduire à leur commandant Arthur, pour qu'il décide de ce qu'il adviendrait de ma petite personne. Génial. Je rentrais dans un grand bâtiment avec eux, et nous traversâmes un couloir qui me parut aussi interminable que sombre. Nous entrâmes dans une pièce, une table ronde, pardon LA Table Ronde. Si j'avais été admirative devant la beauté du Mur d'Hadrien, j'étais subjuguée par l'atmosphère qui régnait dans cette pièce, de l'héroïsme, de l'aventure, du courage, de l'honneur… La Table Ronde était gigantesque, et magnifique, dans le bois étaient gravées des scènes de leurs exploits. Je parcourais le reste de la salle du regard et mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'un homme, grand et brun lui aussi, Arthur. Il me fixa, et m'adressa un sourire chaleureux :

« - Bonjour.. Jade?

-Oui, euh, bonjour ! » Répondis-je d'une voix hésitante.

« - Vous n'avez rien à craindre ici. Moi et mes hommes nous ne vous ferons aucun mal. Alors vous voyagez parait-il ? Que cherchez-vous exactement ? »

Encore un interrogatoire, je n'allais jamais m'en sortir.

« -Pour être franche, je ne cherche rien de particulier, j'avais envie de changer d'air, j'ai quitté mon village et maintenant me voilà. »

Et évidemment il allait me demander ou était mon village, comment il s'appelait ect... Okay, pas d'improvisation cette fois-ci. J'allais me mettre en mode évanouissement quand il me demanda : « Et votre famille ? Votre père et votre mère doivent vous chercher en ce moment. » En entendant ces mots j'eus un pincement au cœur, mon père ne me chercherai jamais, non. Et c'est alors que je pensais à ma mère, seule, inquiète, et triste. Pourrais-je la revoir ? Allait-elle s'en sortir sans moi à ses côtés ?

Je baissais les yeux et murmurait « Je n'ai plus de famille. » Ce qui était vrai, mon père était mort, et ma mère était très loin de moi. Techniquement, mes parents n'étaient même pas nés. Lorsque je relevais la tête vers Arthur, je vis dans son regard de la compassion. Quelque chose dans son expression me fit penser qu'il connaissait la perte et le chagrin trop bien, lui aussi. Il s'avança vers moi : « - Vous pouvez rester ici autant que vous le voulez, Jade. Vous avez l'air fatiguée, allez-vous reposer et nous reparlerons plus tard. » Il m'adressa un léger sourire, sympathique mais malgré tout méfiant, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il ne savait rien de moi ni de mes intentions. Et franchement je ne savais plus trop qui j'étais non plus à ce moment précis. Etais-je heureuse de voir mon rêve se réaliser ? Evidemment j'étais enthousiaste à l'idée de découvrir ce nouveau monde, les chevaliers, la vie à cette époque. Mais quand-même tout n'était pas si simple, j'avais une famille et des responsabilités qui m'attendaient. Et c'était quand-même beaucoup moins féerique que dans mes livres, je parle bien sur des odeurs fétides, du manque d'hygiène ou de finesse pour certains. De plus je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais rester ici, je ne pouvais donc rien prévoir ni envisager mon avenir avec une quelconque vraisemblance. Okay, CARPE DIEM. Je me laisserai emporter par cette folle histoire sans trop réfléchir sinon j'allais devenir folle.

Galahad me conduisis jusqu'à ma chambre, pendant le trajet je l'observais, il avait l'air jeune, en fait il ne ressemblait pas tellement à l'idée que je me faisais d'un chevalier. Une certaine innocence se dégageait de son visage et j'avais du mal à l'imaginer en train de se battre ou de tuer. Nous arrivâmes devant une porte, Galahad l'ouvrit, et j'aperçus une femme plutôt corpulente, blonde qui me regarda de haut en bas d'un air critique avant de me faire un grand sourire.

«-Voici Brianne » m'informa Galahad, « elle s'occupera de vous tant que vous resterez ici. » Il m'adressa un petit sourire et parti me laissant seule avec Brianne.

« -Bonjour Damoiselle, vous devez être affamée » elle avait vu juste, j'ai hochée la tête et je me suis assise en face de l'assiette qu'elle m'avait préparée en la remerciant.

Brianne habitait ici depuis sa naissance. Quand je lui demandai quel âge elle avait elle me répondit «25 printemps » ce qui me fit sourire, j'étais définitivement dans une autre époque. Elle n'était pas tellement plus âgée que moi, et elle était plutôt gentille, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions peut-être devenir amies toutes les deux. Ce serait une grande première pour moi, qui suis plutôt solitaire et qui n'ai jamais réellement eu une amie. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai toujours eu du mal à m'ouvrir au gens, et à faire confiance. La mort de mon père n'a pas aidée non plus.

Brianne m'arracha à mes pensées : « Damoiselle, voulez-vous une tenue plus… ? » et elle haussa les épaules pour terminer sa phrase.

Je regardais mon short et mon débardeur encore pleins de boue, un peu honteuse. Je lui répondis « Oui s'il vous plait, et appelez-moi Jade ! »

Alors que Brianne m'aidait à enfiler ma robe je repensais à tout ce que j'avais traversé en à peine deux jours. Même si je ne trouvais pas d'explication rationnelle à tout ça, une partie de moi était persuadée que ce voyage n'était pas le fruit du hasard, et qu'il y avait un sens à tout ça.

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'essayerai de mettre la suite le plus vite possible ! Les prochains chapitres seront pleins de rebondissements pour Jade… ! A très bientôt :) !  
_


End file.
